sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Goodwill Industries - Career Services
1500 Mission St. (at 11th St.) 94103 415-575-2100 (Intake) 415-575-2170 (FAX) http://www.sfgoodwill.org (Website) M-F: 8am-5pm Provides a wage-based employability program to homeless persons, persons in recovery, persons who have recently been incarcerated, persons with mental illness, and recent immigrants designed to assist them in finding and keeping unsubsidized employment. In addition to the programs listed below, Goodwill Industries provides aptitude and interest assessment, career planning and guidance, career education, vocational counseling, work evaluation, English Language Skills education, job search preparation assistance, job placement support services, and job lead development and referral. Job development program for disabled or disadvantaged persons. Community Jobs Program The Community Jobs Program is a collaborative effort of Goodwill, Asian Neighborhood Design, the San Francisco Department of Human Services, and the Private Industry Council. These agencies partner to provide CalWORKs recipients who are not employed for at least 32 hours per week at the end of their 24-month time limit a wage-based community service program. Participants spend six to nine months at a nonprofit or government agency in a position designed to enhance their employability. During this phase of the program they receive intensive case-management services as well as a wage, rather than a welfare check. Following the completion of their community job, participants receive placement assistance and retention services for the first year of unsubsidized employment. Homeless Employment Collaborative Program In the Homeless Employment Collaborative program, Goodwill, Toolworks, the San Francisco Department of Human Services, and the California Department of Rehabilitation partner to provide a wage-based employment program to General and maintain unsubsidized employment. During the nine-month to one-year program, participants work either on a Toolworks janitorial crew, in a Goodwill retail store, or in the Goodwill production department. Call (415) 575-2101 for more information or to learn about enrollment requirements or email training@sfgoodwill.org San Francisco Training Partnership (SFTP) The San Francisco Training Partnership (SFTP) serves veterans and/or ex-offenders who are homeless San Francisco residents. The program's flexible design allows for customized short-term training, life-skills workshops, paid transitional employment and permanent job placement. The partnership is a collaborative effort that includes Swords to Plowshares, the Northern California Service League, the Urban University, and Goodwill. The SFTP is funded by the federal Department of Housing and Urban Development (HUD) and is administered locally by the S.F. Department of Human Services. Work-Based Evaluation Program (WBE) Goodwill's Work-Based Evaluation (WBE) program provides a gateway to Goodwill's Transitional Employment program. The purpose of WBE is to determine the types of employment and training services that may best benefit participants in gaining and maintaining long-term employment. This is the very first step for some on their journey to becoming self-sufficient. It represents a chance to take stock of where they are, what skills they have, and what their plans are for the future. Goodwill staff guide participants through this process and attempt to find the right match for each individual. Participants whose needs are best met within Goodwill may move on to Transitional Employment within Goodwill. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Goodwill Industries - G 1500 Mission St., 94103 San Francisco, CA 94103-2513 Phone: (415) 575-2101 Fax: (415) 575-2170 TTY: 711 Recorded information: (415) 575-2100 Donation information: (888) 4-GOODWILL (1-888-446-6394) Email: info@sfgoodwill.org Goodwill Industries of San Francisco, San Mateo & Marin provides a wage-based employability program to homeless persons, persons in recovery, persons who have recently been incarcerated, persons with mental illness, and recent immigrants designed to assist them in finding and keeping unsubsidized employment. SF Goodwill provides aptitude and interest assessment, career planning and guidance, career education, vocational counseling, work evaluation, English Language Skills education, job search preparation assistance, job placement support services, and job lead development and referral. The Homeless Employment Collaborative: is made up of the following CBO’s Arriba Juntos, Central City Hospitality House, Community Housing Partnership, Goodwill Industries, Inc., Swords to Plowshares, Catholic Charities St. Joseph’s Village, Northern California Service League (now CJCJ), Episcopal Community Services, Mission Hiring Hall/SOMEC, Toolworks, Inc. The Program Goal is to help homeless individuals overcome barriers to employment. The program is 12 Weeks or longer. You must be a GW program participants and/or referral from a CBO/Collaborative. Need to be homeless and a San Francisco resident to be eligible. Grant goal is to serve 25 clients per year. Some of the ways that they assist clients are in such supportive services as job training, Fast Passes, Rental Assistance (one time only) and clothing vouchers. San Francisco Training Partnership (SFTP) The San Francisco Training Partnership (SFTP) serves veterans and/or ex-offenders who are homeless San Francisco residents. The program’s flexible design allows for customized short-term training, life-skills workshops, paid transitional employment and permanent job placement. The partnership is a collaborative effort that includes Swords to Plowshares, the Northern California Service League and Goodwill. The SFTP is funded by the federal Department of Housing and Urban Development (HUD) and is administered locally by the S.F. Department of Human Services. Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Veterans Category:Needs Clean Up